Removing the Mask
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Three-part fic. Sequel to 'Don't Push Me'. Blaine tells Kurt why he transfered to Dalton. Slash. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the OCs Andrea and Brandon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Removing the Mask<br>Summary: AU. Three-part fic. Sequel to 'Don't Push Me'. Blaine tells Kurt why he transfered to Dalton. Slash. Klaine.  
>Genre: DramaRomance  
>Rating: T for to be safe.<br>Spoilers: 2x06 Never Been Kissed, 2x16 Original Song**

**Author's Note: Another one? This is like the only good thing about the hiatus - I keep getting inspired to do one-shots and mini-fics like this. wow.**

**Author's Note #2: I was going to keep this as a one-shot. Then I realized there was too much I needed to include, so it became three parts. I hope you all enjoy. This is based largely off of my theory that what Blaine went through at his old school was a lot worse than what Kurt had to contend with. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1:<strong>

Even three months after the shoving incident, Kurt can tell there's a change occuring with Blaine. His boyfriend doesn't call as often, and when he does, their conversations usually turn into arguments. They end up not talking for an entire weekend, and Kurt decides to take action - by calling Wes. His old team mate agrees to meet him along with David the next day at the Lima Bean.

"How's Blaine?" Kurt asks after a rather uncomfortable silence.

"Not good." replies David. "He's not sleeping or eating right...and having nightmares."

"How d'you know that?" Kurt asks.

"I talked to his brother and sister last weekend. They're worried about him." David is quiet for a moment. "They think it has something to do with the fact that he nearly got into a fight with that jock."

Kurt bites his lip.

"I've never seen him so angry before," he admits. "It scared the hell out of me."

"Did you tell him that?" asks Wes.

The counter-tenor shakes his head.

"I couldn't - he was in shock...after we made it to my car he said he still had issues...from before he transfered. I wanted to ask him about it, but -"

"You didn't want to push him." David nods and takes a sip of his coffee. Kurt's iresistably reminded of their first meeting, all those months ago...and of something Blaine told him:

_"I was bullied at my old school, and it really...pissed me off. I even complained to the faculty, and they were sympathetic, but it was just like no one really cared. It was like, 'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry, there's nothing we can do.' So I left, and I came here. Simple as that."_

"Yeah." Kurt stares moodily at his cup of coffee. "Did he ever tell the two of you why - why he transfered?"

Wes and David exchange a look, and just by that Kurt knows that they're keeping something from him.

"Yes," says Wes slowly, "but he didn't tell us outright - we figured it out ourselves."

"When we confronted him he made us swear not to tell anyone." adds David.

"Oh." The fact that Kurt is disappointed is not lost on either Warbler.

Wes leans over and smiles reassuringly.

"Try calling him." he suggests. "I know he misses you as much as you miss him."

"Wes we're fighting at the moment. I just can't call him out of the blue -"

Wes snorts and David rolls his eyes.

"You know I thought when they finally got together we'd have some peace of mind," David complains.

"Look Kurt, it's not going to kill you to ask him what happened." says Wes.

Kurt sighs. Maybe they're right.

He resolves to call Blaine later that night.

* * *

><p>He's just finishing up his French homework when his dad yells up to him,<p>

"Kurt, Blaine's here!"

He bites his lip and in surprise, and closes his text book before venturing downstairs. His father is talking with a dark haired girl in her early twenties, who's wearing an Ohio State hoodie (the sports thing must run in the family) dark jeans and plain white sneakers. Blaine stands quietly behind her, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his dark jacket.

The girl turns and smiles at him.

"You must be Kurt," she says, and extends a hand toward him. "I'm Andrea, Blaine's big sister."

He smiles and takes her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he says softly.

It's then he notices the duffel bag at Blaine's feet. Andrea looks at her brother.

"I'll be back around nine tomorrow, B." she says, hugging him gently.

He nods and hugs her back.

"Thanks, And." he says quietly.

Andrea smiles at Kurt one more time and thanks Burt before leaving.

"Alright," Burt clears his throat, "Blaine you can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel."

"No problem, kid."

"Come on," says Kurt, nodding at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

The two say it simultaneously, breaking the awkward silence that's been with them since Kurt first came downstairs.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you," says Blaine in a rush, "It's my fault for being so stupid -"

Kurt smiles weakly.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for - I shouldn't have pried to begin with." he says, and pulls Blaine in for a hug. "What's wrong - you caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting you tonight."

Blaine is silent.

"I guess Andrea talked to David and Wes." he says finally. "She decided to play 'big sister' and told your dad my parents were fighting again - which is of course true -"

"How bad was the fight?"

Blaine avoids Kurt's eyes and picks at the comforter on the bed.

"My dad threw a chair at the wall." he mumbles. "I've never seen him that angry before. Scared the shit out Andrea - so she asked if I had anywhere I could stay the night. Your house was the first I thought of." he smiles apologetically.

Kurt wants to tell his boyfriend he doesn't mind, that Blaine is welcome anytime in the Hummel-Hudson house, but he stays silent because he can tell there's more Blaine wants to say.

"My sister also said it was time I let someone in." he says, exhaling audibly. "because I'm hurting myself, and scaring her and Brandon."

"Brandon?"

"My brother, he's two years younger than me." Blaine perches on the mattress of the bed, and Kurt sits next to him. "Anyway, I guess it's time I stopped trying to forget everything. I don't need another repeat of what happened with Karofsky."

Kurt silently reaches for Blaine's hand and holds it tightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he says gently.

"No, it's better this way...it's me choosing to remove that mask I keep on all the time" Blaine closes his eyes for a moment. "Just promise me something."

Kurt nods.

"No interruptions - I know you'll want to, but once I start, I'm not going to stop til I get to the end."

Kurt hesitates, then nods again.

"I promise." he says, leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine takes several deep breaths before speaking again.

"You told about Karofsky threatening you, got him expelled, and that that being overturned was what forced you to leave McKinley." he says finally. "My situation - a death threat _was _made, but the whole thing ended a whole lot differently than what happened to you." Blaine fights back tears as the memories come rushing back.

Kurt's vaguely unaware that he's holding his breath, waiting for the boy next to him to continue.

"The people who threatened my life," he says softly, "They tried to make good on that."

He almost lets go of Kurt's hand, but then decides not to and holds onto it like it's his lifeline.

It's now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is welcome. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own my original characters: Andrea, Brandon, Shay, Austin, Daniel, Jared, Mr. Reynolds, and Ms. Kline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note #2: We have some bullying in this part. I tried very hard to keep it from being graphic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2:<strong>

_April 16, 2008_

Blaine sighs quietly and opens his locker, taking out his text books for Algebra and English and stowing them in his backpack.

"Hey Blaine."

He turns to see Shay Williams, a girl his own age, with shocking purple hair and bright green eyes grinning at him. She's wearing a simple white tank top under a gray jacket, black sweat pants and white sneakers.

"Hi Shay." he smiles. The two have been friends since sixth grade. "Did you do the English assignment?"

"Nope," says Shay grinning. "I had more important things on my mind."

"Like making out with Michael?"

"Boy, do you know me or what?" she laughs. "Did _you _do the assignment?"

"Unfortunately." he chuckles slightly as the bell rings. "And yes, I did."

"You are such a nerd."

He laughs and shoves her playfully. As the two head for English, Blaine suddenly flies forward, landing on his stomach.

"Blaine!" Shay hurries forward and helps him up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Blaine winces slightly as he adjusts one of the straps of his backpack.

He and Shay turn to see three boys standing in the hallway. Their leader - a tall, brown haired, hazel eyed boy dressed in torn jeans and a black t-shirt - steps forward.

"How's it hangin', homo?" he asks casually.

Shay grips Blaine's hand hard.

"Hi Austin." he says.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I gave you permission to speak, Anderson." says Austin, his eyes flashing.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Blaine," says Shay, glaring at Austin.

Blaine shakes his head, staring at the three boys warily; they've made his life hell for three years - how can he _not _pay attention to them?

Then suddenly, Jared, who's known Blaine since they were six, grabs him by the shirt collar.

"You know I kinda want to hear him scream," says Austin casually.

Blaine's blood runs cold.

"Wonder if they'd ever find his body," says Daniel, who's smirking as he watches Shay struggle.

"Please, no one would, nobody would care if he were to disappear -" breathes Jared.

Blaine hates more than anything that Jared's become homophobic...but then he really should have expected it to happen eventually...Jared and Austin have been friends since fourth grade.

Tears start to form as he realizes no one can stop their tormentors. Everyone avoids looking at him or Shay as they rush to their first period classes.

"Jared let go of him!" Shay moves forward but Austin grabs her by her wrist.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone freezes, and Blaine looks around, his eyes coming to rest on his Science teacher, Mr. Reynolds.

"Just _what _is going on here?" he demands.

"Nothing, sir," says Austin easily, letting go of Shay's wrist immediately. "Just messing around."

Blaine's heart sinks because he knows that the ignorant old man'll believe Austin; he has all year when he's been caught bullying Blaine.

Mr. Reynolds purses his lips and then nods.

"Get to class. All of you."

It's only when he and Shay are left alone in the hall that he lets the tears fall.

* * *

><p>At lunch he is completely alone; Shay doesn't eat lunch at the same time he does, so he sits alone, wishing he could fade out...turn invisible so Austin can't find him.<p>

Jared overturns the bench he's sitting on, and pain flares in his arm when he hits the floor.

But when he catches Austin using the remaining ten minutes of the lunch period to spray paint _'homo' _on his locker, he can't take it anymore.

He goes straight to the Principal. Principal Kline is nice and all, but she just brushes off his complaints, saying she'll look into it, but without any real evidence (despite the fact that Blaine shows her the bruise that's already forming on his arm from the cafeteria incident, and even goes far enough to tell her that people have threatened him), there's nothing she can do.

It's more or less what any faculty member has told him each time he complains about being bullied.

And as much as this knowledge kills him inside, it also infuriates him to know they don't care.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, he runs to meet Shay, praying that Austin, Jared and Daniel have already left.<p>

The parking lot is nearly empty, but Shay has promised to wait with him until Andrea comes to pick him up (It takes her longer today because she's also picking up Brandon from middle school.

Shay pulls a deck of cards out of her back pack, and they play a few rounds of Go Fish while they wait.

Blaine hears approaching footsteps, but he isn't really afraid until both he and Shay are pulled to their feet, and his arms are pinned behind his back.

"We've got unfinished business, Anderson," breathes Austin. He looks over at Daniel. "You got her?"

"Mmmhmm. Bitch isn't going anywhere." his amber eyes glint maliciously as he tightens his grip on Shay.

Austin smirks, and looks at Jared, who's losing his grip because Blaine is struggling so hard.

Honestly he's more worried about Shay than himself...but then his heart nearly stops when Austin speaks again:

"Take him behind the dumpsters. I'll meet you there in a sec."

He sees Shay's face turn white when she sees him pull a knife out of his pocket. He starts struggling even harder.

"Austin," he hears Shay cry as Daniel throws him against the dumpster. Pain explodes up and down his back and he sees stars when his head hits the pavement. "Austin, please - please don't -"

Then Austin and Jared are staring down at him, and he's never felt more scared in his entire life than he does at that moment.

Austin nods and suddenly Blaine's lower half is pinned because Jared is literally sitting on him. He cries out, but Austin shows him the knife.

"I think it's time we mark you, Blaine." he says quietly. "So everyone knows who you are, and to stay away from you." he pauses. "No one will ever want you when I'm finished with this."

Blaine's really frightened now, and he hears Shay screaming somewhere beyond the dumpster. He tries to struggle, but Austin punches him. Dazed, he groans quietly, and then yelps when he feels his t-shirt being yanked up.

"I think right here is perfect." breathes his tormentor, and he lowers the knife.

Blaine blocks out what happens next.

* * *

><p>When he's forced back into reality, his back and head are killing him, and his chest is on fire. To make matters worse he sees Shay kneeling next to him, holding his hand.<p>

"Blaine? Honey it's okay, it's me...It's Shay. Andrea call 911!" she screams.

Minutes later he sees his big sister and his little brother, both looking terrified. Brandon's face is streaked with tears and his hazel eyes are red and puffy. Andrea is just about as white as Shay as she calls 911 and tells them to send an ambulance.

"Hurts,"

It's the first word Blaine's fully aware of speaking.

"I know," He notices Shay's lip is split and her cheek is bruised, but otherwise she seems unhurt. "I know it hurts. It's okay - you're safe now."

"What...my chest..."

Shay actually looks like she might throw up.

"You're bleeding...bad." she shrugs off her jacket and drapes it over the exposed skin, pressing lightly in an attempt to stem the flow. He flinches, but then Andrea is kneeling at his head, her fingers trembling as she strokes his hair.

"I'm here," she says softly, "Brandon and I are here, B. It's going to be okay."

"What...did he..."

Shay opens her mouth, but Brandon beats her to it.

"He carved an F on your chest, Blaine." he says, and then he turns away and vomits.

Blaine doesn't bother to fight the tears. He stays silent in the ambulance (though the oxygen mask pretty much prevents him from talking anyway), and later in the hospital room, with his mother and father present, gives his statement to the police.

Everything is fine now.

Except him. He's undeniably damaged.

It doesn't matter that Austin, Daniel and Jared will be arrested and brought to justice.

Because he can never go back to being a normal teenager now.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. So much angst and drama...and poor Blaine. <strong>

**part 3 coming soon, hopefully with more romance and fluff - 'cause Blaine needs it.**

**reviews are welcome - constructive criticism only please. ****no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All I own is my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3:<strong>

Kurt feels like he wants to vomit as Blaine finishes his story. Blaine is crying uncontrollably, and the counter-tenor immediately pulls him into a crushing hug, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles as he rubs Blaine's back soothingly, tears stinging his own eyes. "I - I'm so sorry, Blaine. I can't..."

Blaine pulls away, his hands trembling as he unzips his jacket and removes it. Some part of his brains screams at him not to do this - not let the mask slip anymore. He ignores it; the mask is coming off tonight.

Kurt's breath catches in his throat. His boyfriend is about to show him evidence of past torment.

The shorter boy is shaking so badly that Kurt has to help him remove his long sleeved navy shirt. He gasps when he finally sees the enormous 'F' that covers his boyfriend's slightly toned torso. Blaine watches as Kurt stares at the heavy scarring, his eyes wide and glassy with tears, waiting for a reaction.

_"No one will ever want you when I'm finished with this."_

He fights back the memories as Kurt's trembling fingers brush against his skin, tracing the entire letter.

"What happened to them?" he asks. "Your b-," he almost hesitates, because 'bullies' definitely isn't the right word...no...'monsters' seems more appropriate, but he doesn't say it. "The people who did this."

Blaine is silent.

"My parents pressed charges; they were convicted, but Austin's dad is a hot shot attorney, and he appealed the guilty ruling...they're still..." he doesn't think he can say the name of the school without throwing up. "They're still there."

Kurt wants to scream when he hears this...instead, he pulls Blaine forward and crushes his lips against his boyfriend's.

"I still want you." he whispers when they break apart, "I'll _always_ want you."

For some reason, Blaine believes him. He goes from crying to sobbing hysterically.

_He was wrong. Austin was _wrong_. Kurt still wants you._

Kurt waits patiently for Blaine to calm down.

"I had so much to deal with afterwards," Blaine mumbles finally. "My parents set me up with a shrink, but it didn't help my 'anger management issues'. I almost hurt my brother...my _little brother_, Kurt - and after he had to see me lying on the pavement bleeding out - I couldn't -"

"Breathe," Kurt orders, because Blaine looks like he's about to have a full on panic attack. "I'm here, and you are _safe_. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Blaine takes several shaky breaths to calm himself.

"What happened to Shay?"

Blaine doesn't answer for a moment.

"Transfered schools when her parents moved to Columbus," he says miserably. "We still talk on the phone though."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Blaine leans his head against Kurt's shoulder and closes his eyes. The counter-tenor's arms circle around his torso and hold him gently.

"Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nods.

"How did Wes and David figure out what happened? They said you didn't tell them outright."

Blaine sighs.

"Yeah, that's what Wes said when I talked to him yesterday. They caught me a month after I transfered to Dalton, after Phys. Ed...you can't really hide too much in a locker room, you know."

The two lapse into silence.

Then Kurt lets go of Blaine and stands up.

Blaine panics for a moment.

"It's okay," Kurt soothes him. "I'll be right back, I promise. I have to make a call."

The shorter boy hesitates, then nods.

* * *

><p>"You were right - it was better that he told me himself."<p>

_How's he holding up?_

"Not well. I - reliving it again, I don't know, he's just a mess."

_You saw the scars?_

"Yeah, he showed me. Wes...I never expected..." Kurt still feels sick thinking about it.

_I know. _Wes sounds sympathetic. _Some people are just twisted..._

"Yeah." Kurt sighs. "I better go. I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

_Yeah. _agrees Wes. _Talk to you soon. Bye._

_"_Bye."

He hangs up and grabs his pajamas, as well as the lotion he uses for his moisturizing routine, and heads back to the guest room. Blaine's already in his own pajamas - a plain white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats - and curled up in a fetal position on the mattress.

"Blaine?" he says tentatively, and his boyfriend's beautiful, hazel eyes slowly drift up to Kurt's own eyes. "I'm gonna change, and do my moisturizing routine. I'll sleep in here tonight. Is that okay?"

Blaine cracks a weak smile.

"Don't let your dad catch you," he says softly. "Rumor has it, the man owns a shotgun."

"Well sir, I can readily disprove that," laughs Kurt. "He does however, own many power tools that when used on the human body, could prove fatal. You've been to his tire shop."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're not doing a great job," says Blaine, even though he's smiling a little wider.

Kurt snorts, then crosses over to the bed and bends over, laying a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"I'll be back in a few."

* * *

><p>Kurt leaves the door open when he comes back into the room. Blaine is still awake, and smiles when he sees him.<p>

"You look nice."

Kurt blushes and climbs onto the bed next to Blaine.

"Thanks." he pauses. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said," he says quietly. "About wanting you. The scars don't change that." Then before he can stop himself, "I love you."

Blaine goes still beside him, and Kurt panics.

"I - I'm sorry, I understand if you don't -"

Blaine rolls onto his side and looks up at Kurt, and then he leans over and kisses him.

"I love you too."

It takes a good forty minutes for either of them to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It's 3:45 AM when Kurt is woken up by screaming.<p>

Something hard hits his side and he gasps, knowing there will be a bruise later. When he sits up, he sees Blaine next to him, struggling against the blankets, caught in a nightmare.

"Let me...Austin...don't..."

"Blaine." Kurt grabs his shoulder and shakes it gently. "Blaine, wake up."

Nothing happens.

"Please, let me go...no, don't -"

Blaine screams, and the sound _terrifies _Kurt.

"Blaine, it's me." he says, shaking his boyfriend gently, desperate to free him from the dream. "It's Kurt."

Blaine freezes.

"I'm here," Kurt continues, and his hand drifts down to Blaine's back, rubbing it gently. "They can't hurt you. You're safe."

"Please," the word leaves Blaine's mouth in a ragged whisper.

"I'm here," Kurt repeats, "I still want you. I love you."

Blaine's body seems to relax, and rolls over so that he's facing Kurt...and he's awake.

_I'm here. I still want you. I love you._

Kurt repeats those three sentences for over an hour, holding his boyfriend tightly, until Blaine mumbles something he can't understand and his body goes limp.

He presses a kiss to the shorter boy's forehead and lips before snuggling down next to him.

"I'm here as long as you want me to be." he whispers before closing his eyes. "Always."

And Blaine smiles as sleep claims him.

The mask is gone.

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>hmm. still not sure about the ending...but I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome - no flames please! constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


End file.
